Rokat
Species Name: Rokat (Rok'at) Planet of origin: Domonion Master Plexus Planets of occupation: Kidasuna, Holy of Heaven, several planets in the Orion and Draco Constelations. One billion worlds not named here spanning hundreds of galaxies. Age of civilization: 12.9 billion years. Type of government: Imperial Council. Many Imperial Bloodlines competeing for power, but peacefully ruled by a council of enders. Social Structure: Family or clan based. Age based heirarchy. Kardashev Scale: Type IV Major Factions: Heraldic Temple: A rather benevolent power on Kidasuna. They practice white magic and work to heal and defend Kidasuna from all threats, real or imagined. Their major agenda is to purify the Rokat of all sin and maintain and heirarchy of Holy Virgins to rule the universe. Heraldic High Temple: This is the Prophet Janu's creation. Their only purpose is to rule through fear and sheer force of power over others. They worship mildly destructive forces, but tend to lean on nature based magic. Seuwrhanic Temple: This is the mack daddy of evil for the Rokat. This temple has the sole agenda of enslaving the universe with the force of the demonic king Seuwrhan whose main power is to corrupt souls into acting out his master plan to rule everything. This temple is extremely dangerous, but isn't the worst one. Inugan Temple: this is a bridge between Vinori and Rokat magic. They are very interested in power and control, but they seem sontent to rule only the Rokat. They seek power for personal gain. Temple of Slaughter: This is a Vinroi spiritual path that has been taken by the Rokat for their own purposes, but is still practiced the same as the Vinori. This spiritual path is based on the worship of five demon queens which are also the wives of the Prophet Janu. This is a kind of doomsday cult, but they would rather bring doomsday to other worlds rather than to their own. They hold the second strongest powers on Kidasuna. They were involved in the defeat of Yahweh and only one of the five demons was called upon to wipe out God's entire army. Celestial Temple: This path is still a mystery, but what is known is that they seek to join the Celestials (a race of sentient stars). They are an elemental based doomsday cult with the means to actually destroy a planet. The only thing stopping them from blowing Earth to smithereens is that none of them know what their chief demon will do if she is summoned. The Rokat and Vinori who know this path fear their own deaths, so they simply refuse to summon the ultimate power. Inugan Way: This is a path of using all the above spiritual paths in a single minded quest for absolute power. Only a few are so deluded that they would seek such things, but Rokat are one of the most deluded races of them all. This spiritual path was led by Janu, but is now leaderless. The Inugan Way has a school of sorcery which is now turning out psychos faster than they can destroy themselves. This path alone might be the most dangerous to humanity since it's so driven by hatred, that they are not bickering among the others on how to go about ending worlds. Other: The Rokat come from a planet they call Kidasuna which is in the Andromeda Galaxy. Rokat are not seen often, but when they do appear it's for something big. The Rokat have a long history which in this universe stretches back 12.9 billion years. Their home world; at least the place they evolved is not in this universe. Kidasuna is an outpost of sorts for a greater empire. The Rokat from Kidasuna are a distinct group, separate from their ancestral home. They obsess about prophecy and religious ceremonies surrounding their violent spiritual practices. The species as a whole is war bent due to their carnivorous nature, they tend to eat other sentient beings so that the Rokat themselves can dabble in the dark arts while their food species farm themselves while the Rokat simply harvest them. What makes this species dangerous is the intertwined nature of their main religious cannon which makes Earth their absolute advisory. The Rokat are the good guys, while humans are the bad guys in their religion. They have a strong polarity between good and evil, but by our definition of good and evil, both sides are a lesser evil being annihilated by a stronger evil. The Rokat use technology that is very spiritually based as in they have to fuel their civilization of life force. They do however have antimatter power systems available to them, they seldom use them for a religious preferences and the worship of death. Their Heaven and Hell are physical locations along with many of their so call spiritual realms. The Rokat have been harvesting humans from Earth since about the 1750s and only in the last decade have they sustained a population of Earth humans large enough to feed the entire Rokat population on Kidasuna. Humans on Kidasuna are used to food, slaves and a source of spiritual energy for their ships. Their population continues to grow and colonies are being built in this galaxy due to the large number of humanoid races here. Their religion centers on destroying the Earth, but this contradicts the Rokat Governments plans to conquer Earth and use it as a giant farm. The Rokat are divided about this, but they are still working together to obtain ownership of Earth and they can sort the rest out later. Rokat can travel to the Earth and any planet in the universe with very minimal technology because of their spiritual practices. The Rokat study sorcery and just about any magical technique know to human and beyond. Rokat have the power Orb (transform into a nonphysical ball of light), control the elements (weather modification), Manifestation (ability to create physical facsimiles of gods, angels and demons), and super strength (strength well beyond the range of the physical body). More information on this species can be found here. Kidasuna Site Source: The Inugan Prophecy